


Ronnie baby

by Pumperkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Kid Fic, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumperkins/pseuds/Pumperkins
Summary: One shots of missing moments between Ron and his family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Movies?

Ron held his father's hand, tiny legs quickly walking beside his excited dad. Cars slowly drove by, loud horns honking at each other making him squeeze his dad's hand harder. 

"Ahh come here Ron" His dad picked him up, resting the 4 year old on his hip. Ron gripped onto his shoulder fingers digging into the old jacket. 

"See, look at those! They change colour watch" Arthur pointed to a set of traffic lights, eyes on Ron as he watched until the red light turned green. "Wasn't that cool'' He rubbed Ron's head, giving him a smile. 

"Mmmhmm'' Ron hummed, obviously bored of the lights. As his father walked he continued to describe the scenery, discussing how motorcycles work and even pointing out some tourists using a camera. 

"Their photos are still, can you believe that? It captures the exact image as it is. Not even a hair blows in the wind!" He poked Ron's nose, making him laugh.

"Really!" Ron screamed, kicking his legs out and matching the excitement of his father, even though he had no idea what he said. A few muggles looked at the pair, amused eyes watching the child giggle as Arther seemingly described mundane objects. 

Continuing their walk Arthur reached into his pocket, feeling the smooth paper between his fingers. It was the whole reason he brought Ron out here after all, he had been working a lot more lately and didn't always have time to spend with each kid individually. Arriving at his destination Arthur put Iron down, grabbing his hand before walking him into the building. The pair was hit with the scent of popcorn and loud noises, crowds of people were lined up, chatting excitedly. Lights flashed around them, different colours giving areas of the room exciting hues. Ron's face lit up, a big smile breaking as he rugged in his dad's hand,

"Daddy what are we doing!" He asked, jumping up and down. 

"You'll see" Arther picked him up, handing the tickets to an employee before waking into one of the dark rooms. 

\--

"Daddy did you see the dragon! It was big and green! I bet Charlie would have liked it" Ron squealed, running around the sidewalk. 

"I think he would too," Arther said, amused at Ron's sudden change of mood. 

"And did you see! It flew so high! And there was a knight! Like in chess!" Ron ran back to him, crashing into his legs, "can I be a knight daddy?" He asked, grabbing back into Arthers hand and skipping beside him. 

"Sure Ron" Arthur picked the excited toddler up, stopping him from crashing into people walking on the street. 

"We should get one" 

"Get what?" 

"A uhhh a picture thing. One that will show us dragons!" Ron spoke, rambling to himself about how much Charlie would love it. 

"I bet your brother would like it, wouldn't they?" Arther said, thinking about how much his family would like one but knowing it was unlikely it would happen. "Hey what about when we get home you tell Charlie all about the dragon okay? You can even draw him one" 

"Okay!"


	2. Cuts and bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one does include the mention of blood and pain so skip if that not you're vibe (I promise they all aren't dark)

"Ronald" Arthur knocked lightly on his son's door, opening it slightly. He waited a second, the quiet clanking from the ghoul in the attic the only sound be heard. Giving one more soft knock he heard a small grunt and the ruffling of bed sheets. Taking that as a yes he entered Ron's room, pieces of clothes discarded all over the floor and his school stuff, thrown out of his trunk but never put away. The warm wind came from the open window behind closed curtains, darkening the room. Ron laid on his bed, head buried deep into hom pillow. His arms were splayed out, loose bandages coming off of them. His shirt laid discarded beside him, scrunched up beside his pillow while his blanket was pulled up over his cold back. 

Arther walked towards him, sitting down next to Ron before patting his head, running his fingers through greasy hair. A deep breath escaped Arther before he moved his hands to the bandages, gently taking them off. Deep wounds encrusted his son's arms, harsh red cuts swirling down his arms, creeping up over his shoulders and meeting in the middle of his back. They looked raw, flakey skin itchy and irritating, the soft pulse of pain flaring up whenever the bandages slipped off. Occasionally Ron would grunt in pain, a soft when caught in the back of his throat, Arthur would wince in remorse, a quiet sorry on the tip of his tongue. He continued to take them off, the scratchy fabric damp with sweat. Ron tried to stay still, eyes avoiding his father at all cost, he could feel his dad play with his arms, trying not to bend them at weird angles as he removed the bandages. Patiently waiting, Arther slowly finished, being careful not to make Ron more uncomfortable than he already was before he grabbed a jar of cream by his bed. Opening the jar Arther scoped out a fingerful of light pink ointment, a citrusy scent filling the air. Carefully he started to rub his hands in circles along Rons back, the cream cooling against his skin and bringing down the swelling. He continued like that for a few minutes, moving his hands in small circles as a light wind chilled them, the dark room soluml. 

"Dad?" Ron croaked out, a quiet voice loud against the silence. Arther hummed in acknowledgement, tucking a piece of hair behind Rons ear. "I-" Ron carefully considered his words, unsure of what he was about to say. "I'm sorry" his words sounded sad, a depressing tone filling his voice. 

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Arther was fully aware of why his son was apologizing, him having broken down in the hospital wing over his apparent "failures" feeling as if his injury had let people down. Of course he knew Ron wasn't a failure, feeling very proud of his bravery but also considered over his loyalty. He knew Ron would run into any situation if he was sure it was the right thing to do, not caring if he hurt himself or got himself killed. 

"I-" Ron tried to sit up, lifting his head up and getting up onto his elbows. 

"No,no" Arther whispered, putting a hand on Ron's back before gently shoving him back down. This time Ron faced him, eyes wet and lips trembling. 

"I-dad, it hurts" Ron spoke so quietly. Arther almost missed what he said. Gently picking up one of Ron's arms he continued his rubbing,

"This will help" his tone was reassuring. Ron looked up at him before looking back down to his arm, chewing worriedly on his lip. "Stop that'' Arthur touched Ron's face, gently caressing the side while poking at the corner of his mouth. He smiled kindly when Ron stopped the nervous habit, insead he played with the end of his pillow case, twisting loose thread around his sore fingers. 

"Dad?" Ron's voice spoke again. Arthur looked back at him, ready to listen. "Did I- did I do something wrong" tears sprung into his eyes, threatening to spill over. 

Arthur knew what Ron was referring too, the deep cries of Molly when he returned bloody and broken from the department of mysteries. The sympathetic looks his brothers would give him. The whole family walked on eggshells around Ron, fearful he would break. Everyone was just concerned, he was too, Ron had always gone on crazy adventures, getting himself into hidden troubles far before going to hogwarts. He knew Ron got into danger, having fought off trolls and dementors but he was always fine. A few bumps and scratches along the way but it was always something that with a flick of a wand he could fix but this time? Ron could have died. This was the first time he really thought about his children dying. Of course he knew about Ginny and how hurt she was in her first year but when he saw her she was fine, cleaned up and put into new pajamas it was as if nothing ever happened. But Ron, watching him come in covered blood, listening to his painful cries as people rushed to his aid he was faced with the reality that he may outlive his youngest son.

"No Ronnie" tears sprung in his eyes "you did nothing wrong" he rubbed at Ron's hair, giving him a kiss on the forehead "we're just worried that's all" he whispered out, swallowing back his tears. Ron seemed content with his answer, smiling softly and resting back against his bed, body relaxed. Arthur continued his work, finishing up with the ointment before grabbing some bandages, wrapping them securely around Rons wounds. 

As the time went by he finished up his work, grabbing Ron a new shirt before helping him put it on, head nodding off and tired eyes trying to stay open. He gently laughed to himself and Rons willingness to be helped, knowing that if he wasn't almost half asleep he'd insist upon doing everything himself. Happy with what he's done he secured the bandages by Rons hands, hoping they wouldn't fall off during his sleep. Watching Ron get into his bed he tucked him in, pulling the blankets up to his chin and patting him on the head. He went to close the window, the final peaks of sunlight disappearing in the horizon. Locking it he went to leave, hoping his son would sleep restfully. 

"Dad?" The soft voice came again, tired and bringing upon a yawn. 

"Yes?" He turned around, hand slipping off the doorknob

"Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This one was a bit darker then I wanted it to be but I really enjoyed exploring this concept.   
> Commets and kudos are appriciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next ones gonna be much longer. Comments and kudos are appriciated!!


End file.
